


To Answer His Call

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Arno Dorian has asked you to join him for a night of pleasure





	To Answer His Call

Will you come to me and be my mistress tonight?

-Arno Dorian

Standing outside the Café Theatre still reading that note sent chills down your spine. He had never before been so bold as to send such a message to you before and your mind raced with all the things he could have in store for you.

Steading your breathing, you walked in the door and looked around for him. Spying him near the stage wearing what he called his Master Assassin outfit, drinking coffee, you carefully worked your way through the crowd to him. Catching sight of you, he sat down his cup and smiled like a wolf that had just found the most delicious of prey.

Reaching the table, Arno pulled out a chair for you and pulled his own as close to you as he could.

“Can I touch you?” he asked.

Shaking your head yes and blushing, Arno reached for your hand and brought it to his lips, planting several kisses on it.

“Does this mean your answer is yes, that you will be my mistress tonight?’

“Oui Monsieur Dorian.” You replied.

“I love it when you call me that” he replied raising his hand to your face and tracing a finger along your jawline. Even encased in gloves, Arno had a touch that could bring anyone to their knees.

“Shall we retire upstairs, my mistress?” he said standing up and holding his hand out to you. Taking it, he led you upstairs into his quarters, where he already had a fire going and food for the two of you set out.

After locking the door, he stripped off his outer gear and walked over to you. Taking you in his arms and kissing you, Arno let his hands roam over your bodice and down between your legs, delighting in what he found.

“Did I make you this wet?” he asked playfully between kisses.

“Yes you did. It took everything I had not to play with myself all day.” You whispered as you started undoing your laces and loosening everything you could. Arno responded by removing his own garments and soon wore nothing but the smile on his face.

Taking in the sight of him and his large cock, you pushed him into one of the winged back chairs and knelt at his feet. Knowing he enjoyed the sight of your breasts pushed up by your stays, you left them on and you took his cock in both hands and began working it slowly at first. After a few minutes of this, you placed Arno’s manhood between your large breasts and began sucking on his tip, enjoying the ungodly moans he was making as you pleasured him.

Placing gentle kisses down his shaft and the occasional lick up and down the length of him, you kept on hand on him while with the other, you reached down to your opening, far wetter than you had ever been before and placed two of your fingers inside, moaning in time with your lover.

As much as it thrilled Arno to watch you pleasure him, he didn’t think it a fair deal that you were doing all the work yourself. Lifting himself out of the chair, he helped you to your feet and quickly picked you up and carried you over to the bed.

Laying you down and quickly flipping you onto your stomach, Arno climbed on top of you and pulled your hips back to him. Taking the tip of his cock, he teased you mercilessly by dragging it along your opening, before sliding himself inside.

Grabbing hold of your hips and digging his fingers into them, Arno’s thrusts quickly became frantic. Feeling every inch of him inside you made you ache in a way you had never felt before and never wanted to stop feeling.

Wanting to see all of you, Arno quickly loosened your stays and tossed them to the side along with your chemise. Turning you back over, his mouth found yours and he left several kisses before moving down your neck and burying his face between your breasts, massaging them with his hands.

It was all proving to be too much for you both. Moaning Arno’s name over and over again served to push him over the edge. Screaming your name, he emptied himself into you just as your own climax was reached.

After a few moments of lying still, Arno slowly climbed off the bed and walked off. He quickly returned with a bit of food and a couple goblets of your favorite wine.

“Enjoy, my mistress.” He said smiling. “For the night is far from over.”


End file.
